


Monster

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Kise makes several interesting discoveries with the other men in his life.HaiKise, AoKise, KagaKise





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> With Kise as the object of his affection, all it takes is a fight, courtesy of Haizaki, to set things in motion for Aomine.

Aomine is walking in the hallway, Horikita Mai’s latest photobook under one arm, with both hands stuffed into his pockets.

It’s spring, and the start of the new school year. He is seventeen, and a senior at Touou Academy. Eighty percent of his life has been spent in the school grounds, and sixty percent out of that eighty percent has seen him lounging on the school’s rooftops, spaces of which he has taken up daily residential status. The other twenty, Aomine spends playing in the basketball club’s room. As a senior, his best subject is math, and he knows how to get round all the teachers who are after his neck for skipping their classes.

He has managed to pass a majority of all his classes by now, which is a good thing, because he is thinking of joining the local police force and undergo training after he graduates from high school. Aomine, somehow, is unable to see himself going through another two, three, or four years in pursuit of a tertiary diploma or a degree.

Stopping by his classroom to grab his bag, Aomine gives Momoi a lazy salute of goodbye, as he turns and heads out to the school entrance. While he is on his way to the gate, Momoi calls something after him from their classroom window, probably one of her usual nagging orders. Aomine looks up and sees her wiggle her phone frantically before pointing at him.

He waves goodbye, and exits.

When he gets to the train station, Aomine plucks his subway ticket from the machine and strolls over to the section where other passengers are waiting. Thinking about what to do when he gets home, he fumbles for his phone in his left pants pocket. It’s vibrating, and the blinking yellow light tells him he has a text message.

Momoi has forwarded him a text Kise must have sent her.

His screen reads - _‘SOS! I bumped into Shougo-kun after school and he insisted on taking me somewhere!’_

There are no emoticons, so he knows that it must have been hurriedly typed out - and takes a minute to admire the fact that even when hurrying, Kise’s punctuation and spelling are immaculate as always.

Aomine narrows his eyes as he re-reads the words _Shougo-kun_ and taking me somewhere with gritted teeth. He hits the call button next to Kise’s caller ID and listens to the standard dull dial tone with anticipation.

There’s a quiet beep and some fumbling noises, before someone answers breathlessly.

‘Hey, if you’re hearing this, you’ve reached my voicemail! I’m probably playing basketball, doing club activities, or modeling! Send me a message, and I’ll get back to you when I can!’

Kise’s familiar laugh rings in Aomine’s ear as the recorded message stops. It repeats again as Aomine tries calling a second time.

_I’ll get back to you when I can!_

When would that be? After Haizaki did something to him? After he’d taken a shower, washing off all the grime that would stick under his skin and never go away?

Aomine kicks all angry insinuations out of his mind in order to focus.

“Kanagawa.” Aomine growls as he runs over to scan the subway travel directory.

The next train shoots by in a blurry screech of steel brakes, and Aomine covers the space towards the doors sliding open within three big strides. As the cool air conditioning of the subway train envelopes him, Aomine clenches his phone in his fist.

x

  
When Aomine gets off the train, he’s set on finding where the blond is.

He doesn’t know where Kise would be, so the closest thing he finds himself looking for is the way to Kise’s school. Kaijou High students aren’t hard to find; their familiar grey uniforms point Aomine in the right direction within minutes. He’s lucky that Kaijou’s campus isn’t as tough to locate as Touou’s, which was at least a fifteen minute walk from their station.

When he reaches the gates of Kaijou, girls are crowding around the entrance, giggling and chatting as they corner a group of boys who are evidently milking the situation. Kise is nowhere to be seen in that crowd.

Aomine waits, debating whether to enter or not. Technically, it wouldn’t be considered trespassing if he entered Kaijou, but even if lessons were over fo the day, curriculum activities were still going strong. 

A small squeal goes up as another group of girls walk by in a giggling gaggle, phones out and mouths moving while they talk.

“–so cool!”

“Right?”

“Kise-kun is super cute in this one!”

Aomine whirls around quickly, eyes searching for the girl who said Kise’s name.

“Hey.” He calls, embarrassment of being a different high school student in their midst forgotten. “You girls seen Kise anywhere?”

 _Kaijou’s girls are pretty_ , Aomine thought, as he exchanged scrutinizing glances with the group he had addressed. _But no match for Kise._

Immediately, he gives himself mental slaps for that thought.

“She shares the same class as Kise-kun.” A girl with blond streaks in her hair smiles as she shoves one of her friends forward.

“Oh!” The blushing girl, busty with black hair and long eyelashes, was totally Aomine’s type, and if he were in any other situation, he would have tried hitting on her. “I saw Kise-kun leave with this tall guy from another school.”

Aomine inhales sharply. “What did he look like?”

“Um, cornrowed hair?” The girl folds her arms and taps an index finger to her lips. “Total bad boy look. Kind of like you.”

Aomine immediately decides he dislikes her - partly because she has lumped him with the likes of Haizaki, and mostly because she had been cooing over Kise’s photos and was now flirting with him.

“Could you tell me where they went?” He interrogates as politely as he can, and wonders if he will make a good police officer in the future.

“I heard them talking about a one on one.”

The girls begin to giggle at that.

Aomine is highly disturbed, but tries not to show it. “Where’s the nearest basketball court outside of here?”

x

Haizaki has Kise up against a wall, smooshed between his large, formidable frame and the gritty cemented brick. Wrists held in a tight grasp above his head, Kise’s Kaijou jacket is rumpled and riding up somewhere around his chest and shoulders, exposing the abs on his slim waist and beautiful fair skin. Haizaki’s face is about a centimeter away from Kise’s face as he snarls something out, and the hand he has around Kise’s neck looks like a painful grip. Tears are sliding down Kise’s cheeks, dripping onto his jacket, and his normally bright eyes now show a cross between defeat and fear.

He is shaking.

While he was angry and worried on the ride over to Kanagawa, now Aomine feels rage spiking up in all its intensity within his veins.

Aomine shoves Haizaki aside with a more than intentional shoulder butt, reaching out to quickly support Kise’s weight as he slides down with his arms and chest.

“What’s going on, Kise?” He asks, genty cradling the back of the blond’s head with one hand. “You look like you’ve just seen the insides of an enormous asshole.”

“Gross.” Kise wheezes with a mixture of shock and relief, and even though he can only manage a tight smile, Aomine knows he is okay. “Why’d you have to give me a visual?”

“Thing is, when you see one, all you gotta do is ignore it as much as possible while covering your nose to avoid the stink.”

Aomine turns around when Haizaki claps a hand on his shoulder. “So is this where the stink’s coming from?”

“I was talking to Ryouta, you damn ganguro.”

“Yeah? Well so was I, he looked like he needed some advice.” Aomine retorts. “So what’s the deal with you, Shougo, was your asshole aura inherited, and is it permanent?”

Haizaki growls. He still hasn’t forgiven Aomine for the punch after Kaijou obliterated Fukuda Sogo.

“One of these days, Daiki, I’m gonna rip your ass apart.”

Aomine smirks. “I dream of the day your balls drop and make it happen.”

In Aomine’s arms, Kise shivers. “Would you guys please quit it; I’m actually imagining it, and you know how my mind creates vivid scenes that only belong in a darkened, padded room without any furniture!”

Haizaki bites back a laugh, and sniggers instead. “You’re cute, Ryouta. So cute.”

His grey eyes openly rove the blond’s body.

Out of embarrassment, Kise’s cheeks flush a soft pink.

“He’s not yours.” Aomine replies through gritted teeth.

“Are you saying he’s _yours_?” Haizaki challenges.

Aomine responds with a fist to his face.

x

“Jeez!” Kise dips the end of a cotton wool piece into the alcohol on a sterile sauce plate. “Look at you!”

“I would if I had a second pair of eyes not located on my body.” Aomine smirks as the blond responds with a cute pout.

Kise shakes his head and applies the cotton onto a graze on Aomine’s forehead. To his credit, Aomine doesn’t flinch as the spirit swab seeps alcohol into his skin; but that’s mainly due to Kise’s careful, gentle touch. Aomine wonders aloud if Kise has been a trained nurse in his past life, bringing the blond to a fit of chuckles.

“Aominechii, you’re terrible.”

“I think you mean incredible.” Aomine snakes an arm around Kise’s waist as the blond stands beside him.

Nuzzling his chest absently, Aomine drops a chaste kiss on Kise’s left rib. The blond is startled, but leans over anyway, intent on getting the cuts and grazes sterilized.

“You always like this after a fight, Aominechii?” Kise jokes to cover up the awkward atmosphere, lightly running a finger up Aomine’s cheek as he traces a trail of medicated lotion before it drips a stain onto the tanned ace’s school shirt.

Aomine is silent in his Touou uniform, body still but poised like a taut spring, as if he were waiting for something. When he does open his mouth to speak, his voice is low and deep and littered with an emotion Kise is unable to place.

“Only with you.”

The room goes quiet.

Kise averts his gaze when Aomine staunchly meets his. He has a million and one thoughts racing through the inner chutes of his mind, but not one of them allow him to piece together words to soothe over the sudden shock that washes over him with the brilliant intensity of a lightning strike.

“Kise, I …” Aomine doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

The blond is moving away quickly, scared away by the swift change of pace that he is suddenly aware he isn’t in control of. Kise scoops up the trash consisting of discarded bandages, some tape, and some plaster packages before dunking them into the little can beside his door. He heads quietly toward the adjoining bathroom, and the silence in the room shrouds Aomine in an uncomfortable blanket as he listens to the humming splashes of Kise washing his hands.

Damn.

Aomine allows himself to inwardly swear a few words on a higher level of vulgarity, and leans back in the chair that Kise probably uses for studying and wheeling around in his spacious bedroom when he is elated.

When Kise emerges from the bathroom, he’s wearing a mask that allows him to smile and pretend that nothing ever happened. Aomine thinks it isn’t fair, but his gut instinct tells him not to fuck things up further than he thinks he already has.

“Um, it’s getting late, so.” Kise bites his lip and looks at the zebra clock by his bed.

Aomine is speechless for a minute, but he knows how polite Kise is, and doesn’t want to harm what fragile thread of friendship they currently have.

“…Got it.” Aomine runs a hand through his hair, looking around for his bag.

Kise clicks open the door and walks him down the stairs. At the front door, he turns and offers Touou’s tanned ace a smile.

“Really … thank you for today.” Kise’s blond hair shines as they are bathed in a warm orange glow from the porch light. “I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah.” Aomine watches Kise’s face; expression unreadable. “I’d do it again in an instant, if you’d let me.”

Kise lets out a small laugh. “Shougo-kun just caught me off guard today is all. I won’t let it happen a second time.”

Aomine wants to lean over and, well, do _something_ , but his mind doesn’t quite connect what he would or could or should be able to do, and an undermining fear of _something else_ is niggling in the pit of his stomach. 

He gives Kise a shrug and exits.

He knows the blond is watching as he leaves, and tries to keep his mind off things. He’s beginning to feel that the _something else_ smells a lot like fear of rejection, and Aomine doesn’t like coming to terms with it.

Before he knows it, he has reached the end of Kise’s resident block, and the model turned ace of Kaijou High is panting, calling his name weakly in the chill.

“Aominechii!” Kise calls. “I-It’s cold out, and the ride home is gonna be long, so.”

He sounds nervous.

Aomine waits silently.

“So … ” Kise trails off before swallowing. “Why don’t you stay the night?”


End file.
